Shin Keroro
Shin Keroro is the 6th, newst main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. He is a Kiruru DNA clone of Keroro. Shin Keroro age is 5 and that makes him the youngest Keronian in the army. Character Shin Keroro is the 6th newest member of the Keroro Platoon, he is interceded as "Galactic invasion unit from the 58th planet of the The Gamma nebula arrived on earth. The Second Keroro Platoon" His partner is Tomosu Hinohara. His evil counterpart is Black★StarHis identity and name is fully revealed in Manga volume 23. In his first appearance, he battled the platoon by using his abilities of Tamama, Dororo, and Giroro except its more agile and strong such as he defeated Tamama (in his T-style) after a brawl then a single punch, and swiping with his amazing speed at Dororo back before he attacks Shin Keroro (in his D-style). Then later he quickly befriended and joined the platoon. Etymology Shin Keroro's name comes from "新" Shin which translates to 'New' or 'Neo-' and Keroro's name, which comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia, "gero", the word for the sound a frog makes (ribbit). Personality Shin Keroro is much like a five year old, he's naive, gets bored easily, fun loving, childish, and out to prove he is not weaker then the rest of the platoon or timid making him extremely reckless with his bravery. He is also able to thick quickly when under pressure, but sometimes he over shoots it's causing more harm then good just like Keroro. Being a child, he also tends to collapse when he's exerted to much energy and become overly excited for things. Appearance Shin Keroro looks like a younger version of Keroro being his body color is green like Keroro's. accompanied with yellow headgear with a red star mark in the middle Like Keroro's, only with the addition of rabbit like horns on it. (a yellow star is also seen on Shin Keroro's stomach). He has tadpole markings much like Tamama, but he does not posses a tadpole tail, but instead something of a ball that could resemble a rabbits tail similar to Sumomo's. Blue eyes, a bracelet, and a red neck collar. In his three styles, his hands are larger and skin change colors depending he transforms, his body is dark blue with gray rings on his arms and dorsal-like fins, and a wakaba symbol on his fists and there's a green point on his Keron star in his T-Style. In his G-Style, his body is red and his cap is dark maroon, similar to Giroro's color scheme, he features a black scar below his left eye and a navy blue collar, and gold eyes, his Keron star has a red point in this form, his armor is futuristic and robotic-like on his arms which features various futuristic firearms. In his D-Style, his body is blue and a white cap, similar to Dororo's color schemes. His face and belly is black colored and a white collar, his armor on his arms is black with straps on it, and a shuriken symbol, it also possess two claws as well, he has a blue point on his Keron Star and pale blue eyes with white rings around his pupils. Abilities Unlike the other platoon, being a mobile weapon, his belly Keron Star. holds his weapon, when he turns and presses it, the top part changes color to Red, Green, and Blue to present the weapon he's using, which, in this case is the ability's of the other platoon member's called G-Style, T-Style, and D-Style and he's very skilled at using them and easily almost defeated the whole platoon in his first appearance despite his very young age, his bracelet he's wearing acts as a new model version of the Kero ball. Giroro Style G-Style is Giroro's weapons of mission excel Giroro’s ability possessed style.” Tamama Style T-Style is Tamama’s high hand-to-hand combat ability possessed style.” Dororo Style D-Style is Dororo’s possessed high assassin ability provisioned style. Relationships Hinohara Family *'Tomosu Hinohara' is much like Shin Keroro's Fuyuki, they have a strong bond and play together. Shin Keroro also lives with Tomosu, it's unknown if anyone else in his family knows of Shin Keroro. Hinata Family *'Fuyuki '''Not really much has been shown of these two, but it seems they are friends. *'Natsumi''' Strangely enough these two get along contrast to her and Keroro's relation ship, she even finds him rather cute. Keroro platoon *'Keroro - '''treats him much like a little brother. though Shin refers to him as 'Mister'. He likes playing video games and building models with him though. *'Giroro'Has a respect for the child's determination and reckless bravery, Giroro see's a small part of himself in Shin from when he was a child *Dororo' - Shin looks up to Dororo as something of a teacher, he so far has also not forgotten or set one of Dororo's truama switch (Let's see how long that lasts) *'Tamama - '''They have yet to interact though, Tamama is disillusioned at no longer being the symbol of youth because of Shin's much younger state. *'Kururu - 'These two have yet to interact Other *'Mois 'finds him adorable, and of course much like her uncle leaving her confused. *'Koyuki Shin fought her in a chapter and defeated her, she seems to be accepting to him much like she is to everyone else. *'Myou' She seems to be connected to him in a strange manner, her gold eye was able to help him when he had been thrown to the ground. Though they see each other as friends none the less Trivia *His first appearance was actually page 6 as a silhouette *He's the youngest Keronian in the army, being even younger than Tororo Gallery 180px-0002nx.jpg 200px-Startpress.png Shin Keroro the dark.jpg other_keroro_style_changes_by_kamina_x-d3rcogd.png Category:Sgt Frog